Traveling to the Future or Mauraders in Time
by Princess Emarelda
Summary: In the past James and Sirius cause a potion explosion that sends Lily. baby Harry, James and Sirius to the future.12 years after Final Battle-Hermione & Severus are happily married and they both teach at Hogwarts. But their happy post-war world is about to come to halt. With the arrival of people from the past, new dark forces are stirred into action & our heroes are being called.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything related to the world of Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only claim that the story plot is mine.**

 **Traveling to the Future**

 **IN THE PAST….**

The year is 1980 and Harry is 5 months old. James and Sirius are experimenting with potions and add a wrong ingredient causing the potion to explode. The mixture transports Lily, baby Harry, James and Sirius to the future. And they are in for a big surprise. But with the explosion a rift in time was created.

 **IN THE FUTURE….**

The year is 2008 and it is 12 years after Final Battle. Hermione & Severus are happily married with 3 children and they both teach at Hogwarts. But their happy post-war world is about to come to halt. With the arrival of people from the past, new dark forces are stirred into action. And our heroes are being called to return and rise to occasion once again.

* * *

 **PRESENT:**

Hermione sat under a tree by the lake reading in the sun on a large green blanket with a snake embroidered in the right corner. Two toddlers crawled around making noises as babies do. An older girl around 5 is playing with a doll. It was a perfect summer day and Hermione planned on enjoying it. A shadow fell across her blocking the sunlight, causing her to look up.

Severus Snape stood there with a picnic basket in one arm. He leaned against the tree casually and grinned down at his family.

"Severus! Is the meeting finished?" Hermione asked greeting him with a kiss.

Severus grunted and then smiled at her as she jumped up picking the twins.

"Just about. Minerva is dealing with the last of the old biddies. Bloody nuisance they are."

Hermione giggled, "Now really Sev, the board has to be a lot better than before now that there is Narcissa, Harry, Andromeda, and Augusta."

"I suppose." Severus relented. "Would you care to join me on a picnic my fair lady?" Severus gestured extending his elbow for her.

"I would be delighted!"Hermione replied playing along.

They both laughed and made their way up the hill.

* * *

 **PAST:**

In the basement of a nice house in Godric's Hollow, two men were causing mischief.

"James what about bowtruckles?" Sirius asked his best friend.

James looked up from a book, "I suppose. I don't see why not."

"EXCELLENT!" Sirius exclaimed.

A beautiful young woman with long red hair and green eyes enters the room carrying a baby boy with messy dark brown hair and eyes like his mum's.

"What are you two up too?" Lily asked. "Do you really want to know Lils?"James responded to his wife.

Sirius snickered, "Whipped."

James turned around to face Sirius and respond when - BOOM!

* * *

That's all for now folks! Please review below.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Daily Prophet

**~ JUNE 2, 2008 ~ THE DAILY PROPHET** **~ MORNING EDITION ~  
**

 **HOGWARTS CURRICULUM FINISHED REVAMPING!**

 **by Daphne Greengrass  
**

 _ **It has been 12 years since the end of the 2nd War and the twelfth anniversary celebrations happened just a few weeks ago.** (see pg. 2 for a recap of the 12th War Anniversary Celebrations.) **At the heart and center of it all is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since the end of the war Hogwarts has thrived under the guidance of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.** (see pg. 5 for the history of previous headmasters & headmistresses and their legacies.) **  
**_

_**Coming to truly represent the post-war society we live in, Hogwarts has reemerged like a phoenix from the flame. Change takes time, and like most things, Hogwarts has gradually been changing for the better. With a revamped curriculum to meet the needs of both students from the magical world and non-magical, Hogwarts has once again become a premiere magic school in Europe. Along with the castle rebuilt to specifics, a whole new facilities have been added to the property. Old shrines, statues, and courtyards have all been brought back to their former glory from the time of the founders.**_

 _ **Upon entering the Hogwarts Great Hall, you will find students of all houses, ages, and backgrounds intermixed throughout the hall. It is heartwarming to see Slytherin and Gryffindor first years sitting together laughing without a care. The only time the houses are seated by house are for the opening and closing feasts.**_

 _ **This coming Fall, Harry Potter will be taking leave of the Auror Corps. to join the Hogwarts staff as Assistant DADA professor to Professor Remus Lupin.** (see pg.3 for updates on the lives of the war heroes.) (see pg. 8 for information about Harry Potter.) **Congratulations and good luck to you Mr. Potter!**_

 _ **You can find the whole list of Hogwarts Staff and the new curriculum below.**_

* * *

 **Upcoming Staff of Hogwarts for Fall 2008**

✦ Minerva McGonagall - Headmistress of Hogwarts

✦ Filius Flitwick - Deputy Head, Head of Ravenclaw, Charms Professor

✦ Severus Snape - Deputy Head, Head of Slytherin, Potions Master/Professor

✦ Hermione Snape - Head of Gryffindor, Spell Creation & Enchantment Professor

✦ Pomona Sprout - Head of Hufflepuff, Herbology Professor

✦ Neville Longbottom - Assistant Herbology Professor

✦ Remus Lupin - DADA Professor

✦ Harry Potter - Assistant DADA Professor

✦ Xiomara Riltledge- Runes Professor

✦ Septima Vector - Arithmancy Professor

✦ Aurora Sinistra - Astronomy Professor

✦ Blaise Zambini - Transfiguration Professor

✦ Sybil Trawlney - Divination Professor

✦ Firenze - Divination Professor

✦ Rolanda Hooch - Flying & Quidditch

✦ Poppy Pomfrey - School Nurse, Licensed Healer

✦ Penelope Clearwater - Trainee Healer

✦ Irma Pince - Librarian

✦ Argus Filch - Caretaker

✦ Hagrid - Grounds keeper

* * *

 **Hogwarts Curriculum:**

 _ **THE BASICS (1st year - 7th year)**_

Transfiguration | Potions | Charms | Herbology | Divination

| Care of Magical Creatures | DADA | Astronomy

 _ **1st year Required Classes**_

Intro Into the Magical World

Intro Into the Non-Magical World (formally Muggle Studies)

Learning to Fly a Broom

 _ **2nd year Required Classes**_

Math & Science

Writing & Study Skills

Magical Traditions

 _ **3rd year - 7th year**_

Arithmancy

Runes

Music

Art

 _ **5th year to 7th year**_

Spell Creation & Enchantment

Advanced Arithmancy

Advanced Potions

Healing

Magical Art (how to make moving portraits taught by the Bloody Baron)

* * *

More coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3 - Rip In Time

**Last time...**

 **PRESENT:**

Hermione sat under a tree by the lake reading in the sun on a large green blanket with a snake embroidered in the right corner. Two toddlers crawled around making noises as babies do. An older girl around 5 is playing with a doll. It was a perfect summer day and Hermione planned on enjoying it. A shadow fell across her blocking the sunlight, causing her to look up.

Severus Snape stood there with a picnic basket in one arm. He leaned against the tree casually and grinned down at his family.

"Severus! Is the meeting finished?" Hermione asked greeting him with a kiss.

Severus grunted and then smiled at her as she jumped up picking the twins.

"Just about. Minerva is dealing with the last of the old biddies. Bloody nuisance they are."

Hermione giggled, "Now really Sev, the board has to be a lot better than before now that there is Narcissa, Harry, Andromeda, and Augusta."

"I suppose." Severus relented. "Would you care to join me on a picnic my fair lady?" Severus gestured extending his elbow for her.

"I would be delighted!"Hermione replied playing along.

They both laughed and made their way up the hill.

* * *

 **PAST:**

In the basement of a nice house in Godric's Hollow, two men were causing mischief.

"James what about bowtruckles?" Sirius asked his best friend.

James looked up from a book, "I suppose. I don't see why not."

"EXCELLENT!" Sirius exclaimed.

A beautiful young woman with long red hair and green eyes enters the room carrying a baby boy with messy dark brown hair and eyes like his mum's.

"What are you two up too?" Lily asked. "Do you really want to know Lils?"James responded to his wife.

Sirius snickered, "Whipped."

James turned around to face Sirius and respond when - BOOM!

* * *

 **PRESENT:**

A family of five is sitting by the Black Lake eating lunch. The man is tall with long black hair that is tied back with a leather band. He wears a white collared shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black slacks. In his lap is his a baby boy with curly black hair and dark eyes like his father. His twin sister lays not far in their mother's lap with curly black hair and dark eyes as well. Their older sister is playing with a kite further away with curly chestnut hair and dark eyes.

All of a sudden the sky gets cloudy and wind starts blowing.

"Rosie! Come here!" Severus calls to his eldest. Roselyn, known as Rose or Rosie runs to her father's open arms.

Hermione holds the twins close to her chest.

The clouds part and a beam of light hits the ground.

BOOM!

Figures begin to appear a few feet away.

Severus and Hermione stand up and pull out their wands on defence. Hermione ushers the children behind her. Before them four figures appear, three adults and a baby. Severus pulls Hermione behind him and she feels his entire body go rigid and tense.

* * *

Sirius, James, Lily, and baby Harry are falling through the sky and then land on grass. Lily checks over harry frantically, making sure he is alright.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! You could have hurt Harry!"Lily started yelling at them.

"It wasn't us Lils." We were over by the bookshelf when it exploded. A fly or something must have fallen in. Honest."James said trying to placate his furious wife.

"Uh James, Lily. I think we have a more serious issue." Sirius says cautiously his auror training put to use. He points to the great castle of Hogwarts not to far away. James sees movement in the corner of his eye whips out his wand as he sees two adults in the distance standing up and drawing their wands.

James thinks that there is a few children hiding behind the woman. "Sirius, Lilyflower, we have company."

Baby Harry starts to cry. Lily tries to soothe him.

* * *

Severus approaches the group slowly and his eyes go wide. It cannot be. The people standing before him were dead! He looks to Hermione and they talk by legilimency.

 _Hermione: Severus is that Sirius?_

 _Severus: Yes. And that is James Potter and Lily._

 _ _Hermione:_ If Harry sees them..._

 _ _Severus:_ I know Mia. It could be an illusion for all we know. Stay on your guard. _

__Hermione: I love you.__

 _Severus: And I you.  
_


	4. Chapter 4 - June 2, 1981 or 2008?

**Chapter 4**

 **Previously...**

Severus and Hermione have just discovered that the people who just appeared on the lawn, is Lily, James, Sirius, and baby Harry.

* * *

Severus approaches the group slowly and his eyes go wide. It cannot be. The people standing before him were dead! He looks to Hermione and they talk by legilimency.

 _Hermione: Severus is that Sirius?_

 _Severus: Yes. And that is James Potter and Lily._

 _ _Hermione:_ If Harry sees them..._

 _ _Severus:_ I know Mia. It could be an illusion for all we know. Stay on your guard. _

__Hermione: I love you.__

 _Severus: And I you._

* * *

"Summon your patronus on the count of three Mia." Severus whispered to Hermione. She nodded.

"EXPECTO PATRONAM!" Severus and Hermione yelled. From Severus's wand came a large beautiful blue ice wolf that glowed. The wolf licked Rosie on the cheek and then turned to Severus awaiting orders. Beside the great wolf was its mate, a fire wolf which was Hermione's patronus.

"Find Minerva and Filius and tell them to come to the south of the front lawn. And to hurry. We have unexpected guests." Severus ordered his patronus.

"Find Harry and Remus. Tell them to come quickly to the south front lawn. ASAP!" Hermione told hers.

The two wolves bounded off across the lawn.

James, Lily, and Sirius looked on in awe. This did not deter Hermione and Severus and they kept their wands trained on the four.

"Is that Snivellus?" James asked. Sirius snickers, "He sure looks old!"

"Severus?" Lily asks scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"Of course it is Lils. Nobody else has that big a nose!"James states rolling his eyes.

Severus clenched his jaw. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Severus demands.

"Its me Lily, Severus. And this is Harry. Of course you already know James and Sirius. You act like you haven't seen us before."Lily says coyly. She purses her pink lips attractively.

* * *

While everyone was focused on Severus, Hermione summoned the family house elf, Addy. With a soft POP a cute female house elf dressed in a pretty purple dress and apron popped in front of Hermione.

"Addy take the children to our quarters please now."Hermione asked softly.

"Will do Missus."Addy replied. Then she snapped her fingers and all three children disappeared back to the family quarters in the castle.

* * *

"You sound like Lily. And look like her too. The only Lily I know went by the name of Evans. And she is dead along with her husband."Severus sneers.

"Oh Sev really!" Lily laughs tossing her red locks.

Severus flinches at the nickname.

Hermione grips Severus's shoulder and speaks softly. "Sev, I don't think they really know where they are. Where is Minerva?" She shivers from a gust of wind.

This draws everyone's attention to Hermione.

Lily glares at her sizing her up. Who the heck was she? No girls were ever truly interested in Severus. He didn't have good looks like other boys. Yes he was smart, but he was a loner. How dare that little strumpet call him the nickname she came up with!

"Now see here Snivelous, you stay away from Lily and Harry. I dont -""Stupefy!"Hermione mutters as James started to rant until he suddenly found himself still as a board with his arms pinned to his sides.

Lily holds baby Harry close and looks at Hermione with wide eyes. "How dare you attack my husband! He is a lord of an ancient and noble house!" Lily started in, but Severus stepped back in front of Hermione with his arms shielding her.

"SEVERUS! HERMIONE?" Minerva's voiced carried over the lawn.

Minerva soon appeared with Filius following trying to keep up with his short legs. Harry and Remus followed.

"Severus what is going on?", Minerva inquired huffing ever so slightly.

Severus gestures to James, Lily, and Sirius.

"Oh my goodness. Is that -", Minerva gasped.

"Yes.", Severus responded tersely.

"Filius are they?"Minerva asks turning to the short man who is waving his wand muttering.

"Indeed they are Minerva. But how?" Filius asks.

Harry and Remus stand beside Hermione stunned.

"I don't know.", Minerva replies while releasing James from Hermione's spell.

He gets up and begins brushing himself off. Minerva clears her throat.

James looks up and gives a yell.

"Professor McGonagall? How did you get here!"James asks surprised.

"Indeed it is Mr. Potter. And I could ask you the same question.", Minerva responded.

James starts sputtering and looking to Sirius and Lily for help.

* * *

"That's my mum and dad?"Harry asks Remus.

"Yes. It is Harry. Yes it is."Remus replies.

* * *

"I'd like to know how they got here.", Severus grumbles.

Remus snickers.

"Quite right. I am very curious to know how the four of you managed to end up here. You never did answer my question Mr. Potter. "Minerva states in full headmistress mode.

"There was a potions explosion in the basement room where we were and the next thing we knew we were here at Hogwarts and Snivellous was about to attack us."James said with big arm gestures.

"Always the blame game with you Potter."Severus muttered under his breath.

"And when did he start working at Hogwarts!"Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't see how that is relevant to how you arrived here. What is the date Mr. Black?"Minerva asks.

Sirius sputters."I know what the date is."

Minerva draws her lips in a thin line, "Then humor me."

"It is June 2, 1981."Sirius says matter-of-factly.

Minerva, Filius, Hermione, Remus, and Severus exchange looks. It was going to be a looong afternoon.

"Actually Mr. Black, Mr and Mrs. Potter, you are in for a shock. Today's date is June 2, 2008." Minerva replies.

* * *

 _*Italics are Severus & Hermione talking by llegilmency_

* * *

 **Tada! Hope you all liked Chapter 4!  
**

 **I apologize in advance everyone for my writing. I haven't written stories in a long time and my punctuation for speaking is a bit rusty. On that note, if anyone knows a good beta, please message me! Thanks for reading and please review below! :D**

 **\- Emma**


	5. Chapter 5 - 27 Years into the Future

**Last time ...**

What is the date Mr. Black?"Minerva asks.

Sirius sputters."I know what the date is."

Minerva draws her lips in a thin line, "Then humor me."

"It is June 2, 1981."Sirius says matter-of-factly.

Minerva, Filius, Hermione, Remus, and Severus exchange looks. It was going to be a looong afternoon.

"Actually Mr. Black, Mr and Mrs. Potter, you are in for a shock. Today's date is June 2, 2008." Minerva replies.

* * *

At this point in time, I can tell you that for a moment time froze. Not just from the shock, I assure you. But the fact that the human brain needs to be able to process such a change. And now we shall return.

"2008!"Sirius, Lily and James yelled.

Sirius started sputtering, "Bbbbut you got to be joking professor!"

"I do not joke Mr. Black. I can assure you that the year is indeed 2008."Minerva responded.

"Of all things you two have done this takes the cake! JAMES WE ARE 27 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE!"Lily chastised James.

With the wave of her wand Minerva silences everyone. "As much as I would like to see you all argue and yell all day, I suggest we take this inside to my office and have lunch. I know I could do with a good cup of tea right now."Minerva suggested, though it was stated well enough that everyone knew it was an order.

Minerva and Filius lead the newcomers back to the castle, with Harry, Remus, Severus, and Hermione lagging behind.

"Harry are you ok?"Hermione asked concerned.

"I think so. I can't believe my parents are here! Here Hermione! I can finally know what it is like to hug my mum and dad. On second thought, they didn't seem very friendly to you or Severus. I'm scared Hermione. What if they don't like me?"Harry worried.

"Oh Harry, of course they are going to like you. You are their son!"Remus reassured.

"But..."Harry started.

"But nothing Harry. Give it time. If they really did arrive by a potion accident, then it is going to take time to return them back to the past."Severus added.

"It will be fine Harry. You'll see."Hermione smiled giving her best friend a hug.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair. Then he ran to catch up with the other three.

* * *

Ok folks hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry it is so short. As the story progresses it will get longer.

Please read & review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

"Harry are you ok?"Hermione asked concerned.

"I think so. I can't believe my parents are here! Here Hermione! I can finally know what it is like to hug my mum and dad. On second thought, they didn't seem very friendly to you or Severus. I'm scared Hermione. What if they don't like me?"Harry worried.

"Oh Harry, of course they are going to like you. You are their son!"Remus reassured.

"But..."Harry started.

"But nothing Harry. Give it time. If they really did arrive by a potion accident, then it is going to take time to return them back to the past."Severus added.

"It will be fine Harry. You'll see."Hermione smiled giving her best friend a hug.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair. Then he ran to catch up with the other three.

* * *

 **In the Headmistress's Office...**

Everyone was silent on their trip up to the castle.

"So where is Dumbledore?"James asked casually.

"Dead Mr. Potter."Minerva answered with pinched look on her face.

Lily elbowed James for and gave him a look his little tact.

The castle doors opened and then slammed shut once everyone was inside.

As they walked down the corridors, Lily, James, and Sirius took their time looking around.

"It seems so much bigger than I last remembered."Lily observed.

Minerva made a sound of acknowledgement.

Upon the arrival at the entrance to the Headmaster's tower, the two gargoyle statues leapt aside without being asked.

Minerva held the door open and gestured for them to enter. From first glance the office looked much the same that it did in Dumbledore's time as headmaster. The bookshelves still were filled with books. High up on the walls were all the portraits of the former headmaster's and headmistresses. All of the clutter was gone, leaving the lower part of the floor a nice open area with two red plush sofas, many plush chairs and a large coffee the wall behind the desk sat Minerva's Order of Merlin 2nd Class in a display case.

James, Lily, and Sirius sat down first on a plush red sofa with a tartan throw. Lily placed baby Harry in the corner of the room on a baby blanket that had been laid out with toys.

On the other side of the room Remus stood leaning against a bookcase. Harry sat in a plush chair near Remus. Filius sat in the chair on the other side of Remus. Next to Harry on the second sofa were Hermione and Severus. Minerva then sat down at her desk.

POP!

A house elf wearing a nice clean outfit with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on its chest with its name below appeared before the group.

"You asked to see me Headmistress?", a small squeaky voice asked.

"Patty if you could lay out a lunch buffet on the long table by the wall that would be great."Minerva asked.

"Right away!"Patty squeaked before popping out again.

Minerva disappeared into the back of her office.

Hermione and Severus got lunch from the buffet.

* * *

Lily looked around the office taking in the sight. Her eyes skimmed over Remus, Minerva, and Filius. They paused on Harry for a moment, but moved on as if she wouldn't entertain that train of thought. They settled on Hermione and Severus as they sat back down onto the sofa with their lunches. Severus draped his arm across the back of the sofa and Hermione was leaning against him. Lily's eyes narrowed. The green monster was descending.

* * *

Hermione felt Lily staring at and refused to give her the satisfaction of letting Lily know it bothered her. Severus squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"So Snivellous, hung out with any of your death eater buddies lately?"Sirius antagonized.

Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Oh ho ho! Snivellous is too high and mighty to respond! Or are you just afraid."Sirius taunted.

"They were never my friends and no, considering they are all in Azkaban Black. But then again, you should know what being there is like."Severus replied with a smirk.

"Only filth like you goes there. Everyone knows only bad wizards come from Slytherin."Sirius taunted.

"Takes one to know one Black."Severus quipped.

Harry watched the byplay and couldn't believe that his parents sat there without even blinking an eye at Sirius taunting Severus.

Remus stood up. "That is enough Sirius! And Severus really, that timeline of events hasn't happened yet."Remus interveined.

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered,"Always the mediator."

"It was only a little fun Moony."Sirius whined.

"And I am telling you to stop!"Remus firmly replied.

Minerva at this point had re-entered the room stating, "I don't know about the rest of you, but Severus and Hermione have the right idea. I am eating lunch."

She grabbed a plate and began piling food on and then made her way back to her desk.

"Now, you said you arrived when a potion exploded right?",Minerva asked sitting down.

"Yes Professor. I had just entered the room with Harry to see what James and Sirius were up to."Lily answered.

James continued, "We were making an adaptation of the Draught of Living Death for a prank. We were thinking of adding bowtruckle hair when a fly flew over the cauldron and died from the heat. It fell in before we could do anything. Next thing we knew the potion exploded and we were in front of Hogwarts with Snive- (Minerva cleared her throat) I mean Snape pointing a wand at us."

Minerva gave Filius an exasperated look.

"If you can write down everything you remember and give it to Severus, I am sure we can find a way for you to get home. In the meantime, I am going to confine you to Hogwarts. The public can't find out that you are here and have traveled from the past. Messing with time is very dangerous. You are to not be seen by anyone outside of this room. Barring the rest of the staff here for the summer and a select number of other people, no one is to know about you. We will have quarters set up for you with plenty of space to move around and live. If you are still here when school starts we will re-evaluate the situation then."Minerva instructed leaving no chance for argument.

The room filled with awkward silence except for baby Harry making baby noises.

"Mippy."Minerva called.

POP!

A small house elf dressed just like Patty appeared and curtsied. "Headmistress called for Mippy?"

"Are our guests' accommodations ready?"Minerva inquired.

"Yes Headmistress. Does Headmistress need anything else?"Mippy answered.

"No that will be all, thank you Mippy."Minerva said kindly.

POP!

Mippy popped out.

Minerva turned to Remus, "Remus if you would escort our guests to their new quarters by the teacher's lounge. The password is 'time travelers'."

"Of course Minerva."Remus said and led the four guests out. As Lily left she kept glancing back at Hermione and Severus.

Once the door shut everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Filius, call summon all the staff here for a meeting tomorrow afternoon. I want all the staff here by breakfast though. Severus please do try and not respond to the taunts. You are twice their age. Remus summon the Order to meet at headquarters tomorrow night. Harry tell Neville to bring his family with him. And bring yours too. Everyone else be prepared to fill them in on everything they have missed in the years in between. This is going to be a long week."Minerva said sighing and dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

* * *

So here is Chapter 6. I know I am doing them short, but they will get longer as more things develop. I have always had mixed feelings on James and Lily. In this story James, Lily, and Sirius are in their early twenties. So they are going to act a bit immature. From the stories told in HP Canon, of how Sirius and James would get into mischief after they graduated Hogwarts and this shows it perfectly.

\- Emma


	7. Chapter 7

Previously...

Minerva turned to Remus, "Remus if you would escort our guests to their new quarters by the teacher's lounge. The password is 'time travelers'."

"Of course Minerva."Remus said and led the four guests out. As Lily left she kept glancing back at Hermione and Severus.

Once the door shut everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Filius, call all the staff here this summer together for a meeting in the board room. Severus please do try and not respond to the taunts. You are twice their age. Everyone else be prepared to fill them in on everything they have missed in the years in between. This is going to be a long week."Minerva said sighing and dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Wow. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I have gotten so much positive feedback it is overwhelming. I can't tell you how much it means to me! So thank you! Now to answer your questions.

 **Am I going to have James, Lily, and Sirius filled in?**

Yes and no. They will have to find out what has happened over the past many years, but that doesn't mean they are going to just sit back and accept it. They will fight it tooth and nail. And Lily, well Lily has issues of her own to face.

 **Will they remember everything when they are sent back?**

No, they won't. If they did then the future that the story takes place in wouldn't exist. And we can't have that.

 **Is Lily and Hermione going to have a confrontation?**

You will have to wait and see. :D I have always had mixed feelings about the James, Lily, and Sirius.

I have always had mixed feelings about James and Lily. To me James and Sirius were bullies. Simple as that. They were mean and downright nasty to Severus, just because he was poor and friends with was vulnerable not only because he didn't come from a very loving home, but he was victimised and then got in trouble for defending himself. In the moment when he called Lily a mudblood, he has just been completely humiliated and embarrassed. This causes him to lash out at everyone, even the people whom he cares about. Unlike Lily, Severus didn't have a good role model to follow. The only person who even tried to take him under their wing is Lucius Malfoy. Point blank. Lily should have forgiven Severus, and by not doing so really showed how little she valued their friendship. People make mistakes. After all we are all human. It was as if she was just waiting for the moment to wash her hands of Severus. She got the pureblood heir and fortune. A step into wizard society. To me she is selfish and vain. She is smart and beautiful, but that doesn't mean she has to act like a brat. She does sacrifice herself for Harry, but it is her son. You got to put into perspective that if it was Severus in Harry's place, she wouldn't do anything. Since James and Lily died so young, no one has any idea of whether they would have matured and regretted their mistakes in youth. It is just as likely that they could have ended up being full of themselves because they were the parents' of the boy-who-lived.

Ok, I am finished with that rant. I promise. Enjoy this chapter and please review! :D

\- Emma

* * *

Remus led the group into an ante-room and then out the gargoyle statue entrance. He turned right and walked down the hallway and past the main marble staircase.

(If one was to enter the castle and stand in front of the main staircase in the entrance hall and go to the right you would end up at the doors to the great hall. If you went under the stairs to the back right you would find your way to the Hufflepuff Dorms. If you went to the back left and went down stairs and a few corridors, you would find the Slytherin dorms. On the main floor of the staircase is the Headmaster's office which has stairs leading to the Headmaster's tower, the staff room, classrooms, and guest quarters. Keep in mind that from my research, this is how Hogwarts would be laid out in my story.)

"So Remus, how have you been?", James asked trying to fill the awkward silence as they passed the staffroom.

"I am well."Remus said softly. He had to keep reminded himself that this wasn't the same James, Lily, and Sirius. Especially Sirius. They were yet they weren't.

No one spoke again for the rest of the walk. Right past the staff room was a stone wall. Remus tapped the wall with his wand like one did to get to Diagon Alley. The wall vanished. At the very end of the corridor was the portrait of a young girl with curly light brown hair around the age of ten or eleven. She wore a long white dress with a pink sash and on her head was a white lacy bonnet. She was in a field picking flowers when Remus cleared his throat.

(wiki/Portrait_of_a_girl_with_flowers)

"Good day Remus! Is Nymphie with you today?"The girl said skipping to the front of the portrait.

"Hello Ellie. And no, she is not. I will let her know you asked to see her."Remus replied smiling kindly at the child.

"Yes please! Oh right! I'm supposed to ask you for the password."Ellie exclaimed.

"Time travel."Remus said.

Ellie's portrait swung to the side.

Remus stepped inside. James, Sirius, and Lily who was holding Harry followed. The entrance slid shut.

The room was done up in gryffindor red, with plush red sofas and chairs, floor to ceiling bookshelves and a staircase that had a wrap balcony that led to an upstairs. Straight ahead on the wall were big huge windows to let in the sunlight. On the right wall was the stairs and then a door which led to a kitchen. The staircase went up and turned taking you over the entrance and then up another flight to reach the second floor. On the left wall was three doors, labeled Office, Bathroom, and Playroom.

Sirius plopped down on one of the sofas. "This is great!"

"Glad you all like it. If you all need anything call for Cookie. If you will excuse me though, Minerva is expecting me."Remus said bowing out.

Lily set baby Harry on the floor to crawl around and sat down next to James. She gazed down at Harry crawling around. "I can't believe we are in the future. Our Harry would be 28 James. I feel like we have missed so much. And who the heck was that girl with Severus! I mean come on."Lily said.

"She wasn't bad looking. But she is no beauty."Sirius critiqued.

"I can't believe Snivellus teaches here. There is no way he is allowed to teach Harry when he is old enough for Hogwarts. We will hire a tutor. Yeah, that is what we will do."James thought aloud.

* * *

Leaving Minerva's office, Hermione and Severus made their way down to their quarters in the dungeons. "Fyddo bendithio*."Severus said to the portrait of Anne Boleyn which then swung aside allowing the couple to enter their chambers.

Hermione instantly went over to the playpen where the twins and Rose were playing. "Have you been good for Addy?"Hermione asked bending down to scoop up Rose.

"Yes Mama."Rose said.

Someone knocked at the door just as Severus was taking off his outer robe. He sighed and went and opened the door. Harry stood there looking sheepishly.

"Come in Harry."Severus said stepping aside.

Hermione looked up as Harry entered the lounge. "I'll get tea."Severus said disappearing into the kitchen which was just an opening in the wall for two double-doors that didn't exist. Hermione set Rose back down into the pen as she started to wiggle and joined Harry on the sofa.

"Remus should be down shortly too."Severus said re-entering the room with a tea set.

"Severus, I feel so confused. These are my parents. But that is not the Sirius I know. I know he was mean in the last years of his life,but today he was just awful! And my parents didn't lift a finger. What am I supposed to think? I don't even know how to react to them. Heck, they haven't even really noticed me!"Harry said despairingly.

Hermione rubbed Harry's back, while Severus handed him a cup of tea. "I know Harry. I know."Hermione said.

The three just sat there on the sofa staring at the fire and drinking tea. The silence was broken by a loud knock on the door.

* * *

*Fyddo bendithio - means 'blessed be' in welsh


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously…**

"Remus should be down shortly too."Severus said re-entering the room with a tea set.

"Severus, I feel so confused. These are my parents. But that is not the Sirius I know. I know he was mean in the last years of his life,but today he was just awful! And my parents didn't lift a finger. What am I supposed to think? I don't even know how to react to them. Heck, they haven't even really noticed me!"Harry said despairingly.

Hermione rubbed Harry's back, while Severus handed him a cup of tea. "I know Harry. I know."Hermione said.

The three just sat there on the sofa staring at the fire and drinking tea. The silence was broken by a loud knock on the door.

* * *

"Severus? Hermione?"Remus's voice called through the door.

Severus sighed and got back up to answer the door. He swung it open and gestured for Remus to come in.

"That was quick Remus. What did you do? Run down here?"Severus good naturally jibed the wolf.

"Haha Severus. Very funny. "Remus responded snorting sarcastically. He sat down in a plush brown armchair.

Hermione rolled her eyes along with Harry.

"Unca Remmy!" Rose cried happily rushing over to Remus and promptly climbing into his lap.

"No hello for me? That hurts."Harry joked.

The other adults chuckled.

"Hello Unca Hawry!"Rose chirped.

"Hello Rosie."Harry grinned.

"Hello Rosie. How are you today?", Remus asked.

"Good! But then some strwange people came." Rose paused, and then continued," You asked me that at breakfast." She paused again,"But then we were took -"

"Taken sweetie,"Hermione corrected.

"Tay-ken." Rose said sounding it out and turned her head to her parents. "I got sent inside with

Tony and Catie. Did we do something wrong mummy and daddy?"

"Oh no sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. We weren't sure who the people were so we wanted to make sure you were safe"Hermione explained.

Rose climbed off Remus's lap and tottered over to Hermione on the sofa. (Since Harry had sat down on the sofa, Severus had been bumped to the other armchair.)

Hermione kissed Rose on the forehead. "Why don't you go play for a while ok? Mummy and daddy need to have an adult conversation with Uncle Remus and Uncle Harry ok?"

"Ok mummy."Rose said happily and she skipped down the hall to her room.

"Now what were you about to say Remus?"Hermione asked.

"The order has been summoned. Filius just did the staff. Is it just me or are they very different than I last remembered?"Remus asked.

"I think they are perfectly normal Remus. Sirius and James were always very immature, even you have said that they acted reckless back then. I hadn't had contact with Lily since she broke off our friendship officially, unofficially once we graduated. So for her she hasn't seen me in a few years. I think it is a mixture of things honestly. One seeing all of us. Two, being told they are in the future. And three, life has continued without them. Not to mention they don't know they are going to die in year."Severus said.

"Wasn't my mum head girl?"Harry asked.

"Yes, but back then it was during the war. Being Heads meant it was a popularity contest. Lily was considered one of the prettiest girls in school, and she was very popular. James was also very popular. Minerva told me that neither should have honestly gotten the positions as they didn't have the highest grades."Remus answered Harry gently.

"So in actuality they were just picked because they were popular."Harry stated.

"Pretty much Harry. You remember the conversation we had with Minerva and Filius a few years ago?"Severus said.

"Yeah. I remember. It just is a lot to take in. Gosh, and my mum was glaring at you Hermione something fierce."Harry replied.

"She's got nothing on me Harry. Don't worry."Hermione said.

The great clock chimed two o'clock.

"Best get on with our day. Much to do and very little time."Remus said standing and stretching.

"Yes, not to mention telling the Order everything."Hermione stated.

"You best head home and tell your Ginevra, Harry. Lest she be caught unawares."Severus said giving Harry a pointed look.

"Why do I have a feeling everything's going to explode tomorrow?"Remus said.

"Because we all know it is."Severus replied.

Harry nodded in agreement and then left with Remus. 

Severus sat down on the sofa next to Hermione. She scooched over and put her head on his shoulder. Severus wrapped his arms around her and they kissed.

"Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi."Severus murmured into Hermione's hair as he wrapped his arms around her all the more holding her close.

"Ac yr wyf yn eich fy nghalon."Hermione replied.

The couple shifted a little on the couch to get more comfortable.

"You going to be ok Sev?"Hermione asked concerned.

"I will be fine Mia. Their arrival just brought up things of the past that I would prefer to forget. It is going to for many of us. I just want you to be prepared."Severus replied.

"I'll be fine. We will be fine."Hermione responded. 

* * *

Translations:

Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi = "I love you" in Welsh

Ac yr wyf yn eich fy nghalon = "And I love you my heart" in Welsh

* * *

Well folks, here is chapter 8! I once again apologize for my punctuation. I am still very rusty since it has been so long. Please Review below!

\- Emma


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I just fixed and tweaked a few things in Ch. 8. And now onto what I know you all have been waiting for...  
**

* * *

 **Last time…**

Severus sat down on the sofa next to Hermione. She scooched over and put her head on his shoulder. Severus wrapped his arms around her and they kissed.

"Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi."Severus murmured into Hermione's hair as he wrapped his arms around her all the more holding her close.

"Ac yr wyf yn eich fy nghalon."Hermione replied.

The couple shifted a little on the couch to get more comfortable.

"You going to be ok Sev?"Hermione asked concerned.

"I will be fine Mia. Their arrival just brought up things of the past that I would prefer to forget. It is going to for many of us. I just want you to be prepared."Severus replied.

"I'll be fine. We will be fine."Hermione responded.

* * *

In the Guest Quarters at Hogwarts, Lily, James, and Sirius have showered and changed into clean clothes (courtesy of Minerva). It is almost dinner time. The three adults are just relaxing in the sitting room and baby Harry plays on the floor.

SWOOP

The portrait slid aside granting entrance to Minerva.

"Minerva!"Lily exclaims.

"Good evening Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter, Mr Black."Minerva replies.

"Hello professor."James says.

"I trust you found your accommodations suitable? I see you have all cleaned up from your arrival."Minerva said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yes, we have thank you. Everything is lovely."Lily replies smiling.

"Good good. I think it would be best for you all to have dinner here and then get a fresh early start here tomorrow morning. No one is really here at the moment, and most staff go home during the summer and just apparate here. So there is no need to eat in the Great Hall."Minerva explains.

"That seems reasonable."Lily says.

"Good. I shall see you all tomorrow then. If you need anything in the meantime, I have assigned a house elf to the quarters, her name is Lolly."Minerva said bidding everyone goodnight.

Lily turned to James after Minerva left,"I feel like she is trying to corral us."

"Something is definitely going on. But I'm not sure what. We will find out tomorrow Lils. We aren't going to get answers if we push Minerva."James replied.

Lily replied back,"I know. By the way, that other woman earlier-

"You mean with Snape?"Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Who is she anyways? And come on, it's Severus! They looked awfully close in the office. Did how she practically was on his lap! And he let her. Didn't even blush."Lily continued.

"We all know how good he is with potions, he probably fed her a love potion or something. No one would willingly be with someone that ugly. Think about it." Sirius said.

"Well then we will have to just sweep her out from under his feet before he realizes it!"James suggests.

Sirius laughs and Lily shakes her head good naturedly.

"No pranks you two!"Lily scolds.

"We know Lilyflower."James says.

Lily yawned. "I think it is time for bed. James come on."Lily tugs James up off the sofa and they head to bed. Sirius follows and goes to his room.

As Lily and James are laying in bed they hear from down the hall, "GOODNIGHT JAMES! NIGHT LILY!"

"GO TO SLEEP!"Lily yelled.

James laughed so Lily hit him with a pillow.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I can't thank you all enough for all the positive reviews and encouragement! And now to reply to reviews! This story has been faved 25 times! Ahhhh! And 44 followers. Wow. Thank you guys!

sweet-tang-honney - I am working on it. Promise. As I am writing the chapters just end themselves. As the story progresses the chapters will slowly get longer.

To the guest comment in ch. 7 - Thank you! Someone actually noticed who I placed as the portrait to Severus & Hermione's chambers. I thought it was appropriate to have Anne Boleyn as the portrait since I am a big history fan.

To the guest comment in ch. 8 - I totally understand! I read both fics with good Lily, James, & Sirius and love them. I also read fics with bashing of Lily and James and love them as well. It depends on my mood. This story plot just came to me and since it really hasn't been done before, I wanted to see where this would go. Keep in mind that many fics Severus centered are romanticized. This will be one of them to an extent. It does not follow J.K. Rowling's full canon. Hope you understand. :)

Thanks so much again everyone!

-Emma


	10. Chapter 10 - A Who is Who Guide

**A Who is Who in the Wizard** World

Ok, so I got a few complaints that characters were confusing, so here is a who is who. Hope this clears up any confusions.

New chapter coming soon! I still can't believe 61 people are following this story. Wow!

\- Emma

* * *

 **To answer a few questions...**

evil-sensei iruka in ch. 9 - To be honest the only reason I chose having them appear at Hogwarts is more interesting. Maybe since Hogwarts is like everyone's home in a way.

TequilaNervous in ch. 9 - In Severus's original canon timeline the only two women in his life were his mother and Lily. Since Severus really didn't have that many friends growing up, Lily knew Severus was smart and guarded that as a way into the world. Think of it as Lily being territorial. You know, I had him first so who the heck do you think you are? kinda thing.

hwyla in ch. 8- The welsh at the moment doesn't have anything to do with either Hermione or Severus's background. I would like to think that as both were two of the brightest minds of their generation they are very well rounded in many subjects. Not to mention they love a challenge and learning! It might be relevant in the future though! :)

* * *

 **Severus Snape + Hermione**

•Roselyn (Rosie/Rose) Jessica Snape - age 5 [godparents: Harry, Ginny, Draco, Minerva,]

•Catalina (Tali, Catie) Snape - age 6 months [godparents: Filius, Astoria, Remus, Tonks]

•Antonious (Tony) Snape - age 6 months [godparents: Ron, Padma, Luna, Neville]

 _Severus is the Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin, and Potions Professor. He is the youngest person to become a potions master in history besides his wife, and invented the Wolfsbane Potion. He is also a Lord twice-over in his own right, Lord Snape and Lord Prince._

 _Hermione is the Spells & Enchantment Professor & Head of Gryffindor. She attended Stonehenge University of Magic* and graduated early after three years with a degree in Potions, Charms/Enchantment/Spell Creation, and Arithmancy/Runes. She then went and studies for one year at Universitad de Magia in Salamanca in Spain* to study Enchantment & Spell Creation. She then apprenticed under Filius and Severus, becoming one of the youngest masters in multiple fields. She then gained her Charms Mastery when she figured out a way to make muggle technology work around magic, like laptops. Together with Severus and Filius cured the Longbottoms gaining her a Mastery in Potions and Arthimancy. She is also Lady Snape and Lady Prince._

* * *

 **Harry Potter + Ginny Potter (nee Weasley)**

•Arthur James Potter - age 5 [godparents: Minerva, Severus, Hermione, Ron]

•Caitlyn Maria Potter - age 3 [godparents: Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco]

•baby potter coming… (Derrick Severus Remus Potter) [godparents: unknown ]

 _Harry is the Chosen One and taking a break from being an Auror. He is assisting Remus as a DADA professor at Hogwarts._

 _Ginny before and right after marrying Harry was a seeker for the Holyhead Harpies but retired after becoming pregnant. Now she works as a sports commentator at the Ministry part time._

* * *

 **Remus Lupin + Nymphadora (Dora or Tonks) Lupin (nee Tonks)**

•Theodore (Teddy) Harold Lupin - age 11 [godparents: Harry & Hermione] - Will be a 1st year

•Nina Lupin - age 5 [godparents: Severus & Hermione & Ginny]

 _Remus is the DADA professor and married to Tonks._

 _Nymphadora is formally an Auror. After the war she took leave of absence from the Ministry and went to teach with Remus at Hogwarts. Tonks after becoming pregnant with Nina, stopped helping teach DADA and is happily a stay at home mum._

* * *

 **Ted Tonks + Andromeda Tonks (nee Black)**

Ted is a muggleborn and works at Hogwarts as the Intro to the Muggle World professor, a required class for all 1st years.

Andromeda is the Intro the Magical World professor, a required class for all 1st was disowned from the Black family when she married Ted, but was reinstated when Sirius escaped from Azkaban in 1993.

They have one child, Nymphadora Tonks, now Lupin. Their son-in-law is Remus Lupin. They have two grandchildren Theodore (Teddy) and Nina.

* * *

 **Lucius Malfoy + Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)**

 _After the war, Lucius was put on house arrest for five years and on probation for the rest of his life. His true colors as just a real family man showed in the aftermath, proving that he was forced into becoming a death eater by his father, Abraxes, who went to school with Riddle. Then he was threatened by harm coming to his mother, and then his wife and child. He now spends his time running Malfoy Inc. and making it all fully clean and legal. His best friend is Severus Snape. He found a contemporary in Hermione and enjoys painting._

 _Narcissa teaches Magical Traditons at Hogwarts, a required class for 2nd years._

* * *

 **Neville Longbottom + Patty Longbottom* (nee Reese)**

 _Neville is the the Herbology Apprentice under Pomona Sprout._

 _Patty is a healer at St. Mungos.*_

* * *

 **Blaise Zambini + Daphne Zambini (nee Greengrass)**

• Isabelle Zambini - age 6 [godparents: Draco, Astoria, Theo Nott, Pansy]

 _Blaise is the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts._

 _Daphne run a preschool and daycare with Pansy Nott (formerly Parkinson) and Katie Wood (formerly Bell)._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley + Padma Patil**

•Bryson Weasley - age 3 [godparents: Harry, Hermione, Pavarati]

 _Ron is an dedicated Auror with his partner Draco._

 _Padma opened a children's clothing boutique with Audrey Weasley in Diagon Alley._

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood + Randolph Scamander**

•Twin boys Lycan & Lysander - age 5 [godparents: Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny ]

 _Both are magical creature experts, but while Randolph travels and does consulting work, Luna helps her father run the Quibbler._

* * *

 **Hannah Abbott + Nicholas (Nick) Jones**

•Lila Jones (Adopted as baby) - age 6 [godparents: Susan & Neville ]

 _Hannah and her husband, Nick took over the Leaky Cauldron and run it._

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy + Astoria Greengrass**

•Scorpius Severus Malfoy - age 6 [godparents: Severus, Blaise, Hermione, Daphne]

•Melody - age 4 [godparents: Severus, Blaise, Hermione, Daphne]

 _Draco is an Auror with Ron Weasley. On the side he runs the Malfoy Inc._

 _Astoria is a healer at St. Mungos._

* * *

 **Bill Weasley + Fleur Delacor**

•Victoire Weasley - age 10 [godparents: Charlie, Gabrielle]

 _Bill Weasley is a Curse-breaker for Gringotts._

 _Fleur also works at Gringotts. Still live at Shell Cottage._

* * *

 **Percy Weasley + Audrey**

•John Weasley - age 8 [godparents: ]

 _Percy is the assistant to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt._

 _Audrey runs a children's clothing boutique in Diagon Alley with Padma._

* * *

 **Fred + Alicia**

•Edward Weasley - age 7 [godparents: George, Oliver, Angelina, Katie]

 _Fred runs WWW with George, Angelina, and Lee Jordan._

 _Alicia is a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies._

* * *

 **George + Angelina**

•Kenneth Weasley - age 7 [godparents: Fred, Oliver, Alicia, Katie ]

 _George runs WWW with his wife, Angelina, Fred, and Lee Jordan._

* * *

 **Oliver Wood + Katie Bell**

•Amanda - age 7 [godparents: Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, ]

 _Oliver is a keeper for Puddlemere United._

 _Katie runs a preschool and daycare with Daphne Zambini (formerly Greengrass) and Pansy Nott (formerly Parkinson)._

* * *

 **Theodore Nott (Theo) + Pansy Nott (nee Parkinson)**

• Daniel - age 4 [Godparents: Blaise, Daphne, Draco, Katie]

 _Theo is a wizard lawyer and one of the best in the magic world.  
_

 _Pansy runs a preschool and daycare with Katie Wood (formerly Bell) and Daphne Zambini (formerly Greengrass)._

* * *

 **Other People**

 **Minerva McGonagall -** Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Former Transfiguration Professor and head of Gryffindor. **  
**

 **Filius Flitwick -** One of the two Deputies at Hogwarts, is the Charms professor, and Head of Ravenclaw.

 **Pomona Sprout -** Herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff. Plans on retiring eventually. (Attended Hogwarts around the same time with Poppy, Minerva, Tom Riddle, Abraxes Malfoy, and Hagrid.)

 **Septima Vector -** Arthimancy professor and former Ravenclaw.

 **Aurora Sinistra -** Astronomy professor and former Slytherin.

 **Argus Filch -** Caretaker and squib. Is completely wrapped around Rose Snape's finger.

 **Rubeus Hagrid -** Grounds Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor. Former Gryffindor.

 **Poppy Pomfrey -** Matron nurse at Hogwarts and fully qualified Healer. Former Slytherin. (Attended Hogwarts around the same time as Minerva, Tom Riddle, Abraxes Malfoy, Hagrid, and Pomona.) _***For inspiration read The Assassin Wore White by ****apAidan.**_

 **Penelope Clearwater -** Apprentice Healer to Matron Poppy Pomfrey. Former Gryffindor.

 **Xiomara Hooch -** Runes professor. Twin sister is Rolanda. Former Ravenclaw.

 **Rolanda Hooch -** Quidditch professor and Referee. Twin sister is Xiomara. Former Gryffindor.

 **Melinda Brooks -** Writing professor  & Learning specialist. Former Slytherin.

 **Arabella Figg -** Music professor. Squib.

 **Sybill Trawlney -** Divination professor.

 **Great Baron Ghost -** Teaches magical painting.

 **Firenze -** Divination professor. After the war was welcomed back to the herd.

 **Magorian & the Centar Herd -** Lives in the Forbidden Forest.

 **Kingsley Shaklebolt -** Former Auror and was partner with Tonks. Currently Minister for Magic. Member of the Order. Former Gryffindor.

* * *

* Both schools, Stonehenge University of Magic & Universitad de Magia in Salamanca in Spain are from Nocturna-Dreamwarper's fanfic Everything changes yet all remains the same. Sadly there only three chapters and it was never finished. :(

* Patty Longbottom is from to one of my favorite HG/DM fanfics, Secret Life by Artuwriter. Sadly it is also unfinished.


	11. Chapter 11 - Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Previously…**

Lily replied back,"I know. By the way, that other woman earlier-

"You mean with Snape?"Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Who is she anyways? And come on, it's Severus! They looked awfully close in the office. Did how she practically was on his lap! And he let her. Didn't even blush."Lily continued.

"We all know how good he is with potions, he probably fed her a love potion or something. No one would willingly be with someone that ugly. Think about it." Sirius said.

"Well then we will have to just sweep her out from under his feet before he realizes it!"James suggests.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

Early the next morning Minerva and Filius were up and about greeting the returning staff as they arrived to settle in before breakfast.

 _During the restoration of Hogwarts many renovations took place. One of the places was the Great Hall. The wall behind the staff table now had three glass french double doors. Above the doors were the four founders depicted in a huge stained glass window. The founders stood outside of Hogwarts on a hill with the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest in the backdrop. It was a masterpiece. Through the three sets of double doors led you out onto a huge patio that had stairs which took you to the new huge permanent gardens._

It is here that we shall continue the story…

Sunlight ever so softly crept through the gothic window panes of the bedchamber. Hermione shifted in Severus's embrace. Severus opened his eyes and stared down at Hermione while smiling contentedly. He kissed her on the lips.

"Mia love, time to wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes blearily and looked at Severus. She took in his face that were a far cry from the sharp contours of the glamour he used to wear all the time from when he was a child to the end of the second war since his real features actually gave away his rich aristocratic heritage as a direct descendent of a few powerful Eastern-European families. Due to habit, he still wore the glamour when he was not in his private chambers with his family.

Severus brushed hair out of her face and she stretched. "Is it bad that I am not looking forward to today?"Hermione mumbled curling against Severus with her head on his bare chest.

"To be honest I am not either love. But if we don't get up we are going to have to deal with Minerva." Severus replied.

Hermione grumbled and eased herself out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Severus chuckled and got up himself following his wife.

The shower water went on. "Want some company Mia?"Severus asked joining her under the spray.

.

.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom towel drying her hair and making her way to the closet.

Severus entered already dressed in his high button collar black robes and leaned against the doorway taking in the sight of his wife's bare figure.

Hermione turned around holding a pair of dark blue jeans, and a ruby red sweater. She raised an eyebrow at Severus and got dressed.

Now dressed she sat down at her vanity. Severus came up behind her and set down a cup of coffee in front of her and began rubbing her shoulders.

"It will be alright Mia."

"I know Sev. I just can't help but be nervous."Hermione sighed.

Hermione struggled with her hair and finally gave up just taking a sip of coffee. Severus chuckled and got to work putting her hair in a plait. Hermione smiled lovingly at him.

Severus smiled back and stepped away.

The cries of Catalina and Antonious were heard and Severus left the room to get the twins.

Finishing her coffee she got up and put on the navy blue robes Severus had laid out for her.

* * *

Up in the guest quarters four people still lay fast asleep.

POP!

Lolly appeared in the common room. Pillows lay on the floor and dirty glasses and dishes were left on the table. The house elf shook her head. Such lazy wizards.

Everyone else in the castle was awake. Yet these people were still asleep.

POP!

* * *

On the grand patio outside the great hall, faculty gathered chatting and catching up as they ate a buffet breakfast.

As soon as everyone except the Snapes and Potters had arrived, Minerva got down to business.

"Yesterday around noon, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, and baby Harry arrived out of nowhere. From what they have said, they were making a potion in the basement of Godric's Hollow in 1981 and the next thing they knew they were here." Minerva sighed.

"Are you sure Minerva? How could they just appear! You can't apparate inside the wards!" Everyone began talking at once.

"One at a time please! I don't know how or why the explosion brought them here. I just want to try and keep the news that they even are here non-existent. When school starts they will be relegated to a part of the castle that is unused so they aren't seen." Minerva stated.

"We have to be extremely careful so we don't disrupt the timeline."Filius added.

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"We will be calling an Order meeting here in the next few days. The sooner the better." Remus stated.

"I can't believe they are here!"Hagrid wept happily.

Slowly people broke up.

At the end of the table Filius sat chatting with Pomona Sprout over a cup of tea.

Apprentice Neville Longbottom was chatting with Harry and Blaise, while Patty was chatting with Penelope Clearwater and Poppy Pomfrey.

Ginny sat with Caitlyn off to the side and chatting with Tonks and Daphne while watching Arthur, Isabelle, and Nina playing and running around.

Melinda talking by the balcony with Aurora and laughing.

Not far away Minerva, Septima, Andromeda, Xiomara, and Rolanda were chatting in soft tones. Minerva every so many minutes kept glancing at the doorway anxiously.

Remus sat quietly next to Ted talking muggle stocks. Next to them was Teddy who sat reading a book.

Severus swept in holding Antonious on his hip and depositing him in a booster seat. And then went straight for buffet table. Hermione followed holding Catalina on her left hip and put Catalina in her booster seat as well and then plopping down in a chair next to Ginny.

Severus brought her another cup of coffee and a plate of food, before returning to the table to fix his own plate.

POP!

Addy popped in with two plates of food for the twins.

POP!

* * *

Breakfast was well under way and practically over when our guests finally decided to present themselves.

Slowly as everyone's attention was caught by the four standing in the doorway, talking stopped.

Minerva pursed her lips in annoyance. She had instructed Lolly to tell them to come to breakfast seven-thirty. "Breakfast Mr. Black, Mr. and Mrs. Potter is on the buffet table. When you have caffeinated yourself please join us at the table."

Slowly everyone turned away and resumed their conversations. Lily however couldn't stop staring at Severus who was feeding Antonious. James nudged her and then guided her over to the table. James and Sirius kept giving glances at Severus as well.

This continued for quite some time, until Severus spoke, "Do I have something on me Black?"

Sirius sneered, "Why would we want -"

"ENOUGH Mr. Black! "Minerva said putting her foot down.

Everyone turned to the commotion.

Severus resumed feeding his son. He had promised Minerva to be completely civil and he wasn't one to break promises.

Minerva continued now just speaking to James, Sirius, and Lily, "You all know Filius, Pomona, Hagrid, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Poppy, and Rolanda and Xiomara Hooch."

As each person was introduced they nodded their head or waved before returning to conversations slowly, but still watching the newcomers. Everyone else took the initiative to come closer and be introduced.

Minerva continued, "This is Neville Longbottom, Alice and Frank's son. He is apprenticing under Pomona. And his wife Patty Longbottom whom is a Healer at St. Mungo's.

You all know Remus and this is his wife Nymphadora Tonks, who is Andy and Ted's daughter. They have two kids, Teddy who will be 1st year this year and Nina who is six."

"Look at you are hitched Moony!"James laughed slapping Remus on the back.

Remus winced slightly as Minerva continued.

"This is Blaise Zabini, who replaced me as Transfiguration professor and his wife Daphne Greengrass and their six year old daughter Isabelle. Daphne runs a preschool and daycare in London.

Poppy's assistant, Penelope Clearwater, and of course you all know Narcissa Malfoy."

James and Sirius grimaced.

"This is Melinda Brooks, our writing and learning disabilities professor and Aurora Sinistra, our Astronomy professor. Arabella Figg teaches music. And of course you know Severus."

Minerva paused.

"Then who the heck is that?!"Lily exclaimed pointing to Hermione.

"And why is she touching Snivellus. That's disgusting!"James and Sirius chimed.

Remus groaned.

"Is it so hard to believe Black and Potter that I have a wife whom I love and loves me back?"Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

Lily gasped.

"YES!"Sirius and James replied.

"You are married?"Lily asked surprised.

"Yes, I am. And we have three wonderful children."Severus replied nonchalantly returning his attention to his son.

"Mummy, he looks like daddy!"Arthur squealed

Out of the mouths of babes, chaos ensued.

* * *

So what do you all think?

Not posting another chapter until there are ten reviews! :D

\- Emma


	12. Chapter 12 - I'm a Grandpa!

**Thank you to** **TequilaNervous** **,** **uchiha-phantomihe** **,** **Kermit 304** **, the guests,** **Comic Critic** **,** **CarlZerris** **, and** **arivero** **for all the wonderfully positive reviews and encouragement! Reading your positive reviews was very welcomed after some flaming guest comments and a few messages.  
**

* * *

 **Comic Critic** **-** Indeed they are! Sometimes children see the clearest things we adults just can't see.

 **To the guest in ch. 10 on the four godparents -** First, thank you for calling to my attention of my mispelling! Much appreciated! Secondly, I can have as many godparents as I would like as it is artistic creativity. It isn't unheard of to have two male and two female godparents. Rare yes, but not unheard of.

 **To the guest in ch. 11 asking about the oldest snape child -** Don't worry, she is around! She will appear in this chapter. She just went on an adventure.

 **To the guest in ch. 11 saying I ruined the story by asking for reviews -** Not to be rude, but this story has been favorited by 40 people, is being followed by 66 people, has been added to one community, and has almost 9,000 views. I don't think it is asking too much to get a few more reviews than what I have been getting. Even if they are critical ones!

 _ **(I just don't appreciate the ones that are rude and insulting ones that come in messages. Which I got quite a few.)**_

 **Snape's Witch** **-** Thank you for pointing that you for pointing out the 12 years though. I must have been extremely tired when I typed that. I do have the books and Lexicon on hand, but for the plot of the story timeline, I fudged it slightly on some other things. Call it artistic license. :D

 **To the two guest comments on ch. 7 -** Not to be rude, but I came up with this plot in my head. I'm sorry you don't like it, but that doesn't mean you have to take it the wrong way. I am a woman. Just because this story isn't the most flattering of Lily doesn't mean I don't enjoy good Lily and James stories. It is just how the plot formed in my head. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, but the plot is my own. Artistic license is allowed.

 _ **Sorry, but I am a bit sensitive to some of the reviews. I felt very proud of this plot as no one had relatively ever done it before and I'm very shy about putting my writing out there. Both this and my story Illegitimate are very unique plots and are the first things I am writing in years. As I have said in the past, I enjoy reading good Lily/James/Sirius stories. But some great stories are also bashing ones. I enjoy reading both. It doesn't mean I think Lily/James/Sirius are bad people. It was just a plot bunny that took off.**_

 _ **\- Emma**_

 _ **And now onto the chapter….**_

* * *

 **Previously….**

And of course you know Severus."

Minerva paused.

"Then who the heck is that?!"Lily exclaimed pointing to Hermione.

"And why is she touching Snivellus. That's disgusting!"James and Sirius chimed.

Remus groaned.

"Is it so hard to believe Black and Potter that I have a wife whom I love and loves me back?"Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

Lily gasped.

"YES!"Sirius and James replied.

"You are married?"Lily asked surprised.

"Yes, I am. And we have three wonderful children."Severus replied nonchalantly returning his attention to his son.

"Mummy, he looks like daddy!"Arthur squealed

Out of the mouths of babes, chaos ensued.

* * *

Arthur was a curious child. Curly red locks and blue eyes he was the perfect combination between Harry and Ginny. And like children often do, he accidentally pointed out the obvious.

James, Lily, and Sirius turned to the child gaping at them in awe.

Ginny winced, "Yes sweetie he does look like your daddy."

Filius stepped in with an amused grin on his face. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter meet Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Then he lost it and fell laughing into a chair.

.

Minerva shook her head in amusement. Filius always did enjoy a bit of mischievous irony.

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN POTTER?!" James yelled.

"Lily, James, this is your son Harry and his wife Ginevra Potter nee Weasley and their two children, Arthur James Potter and Caitlyn Maria Potter." Minerva stated calmly.

At that James and Sirius fainted. Lily just stood there in shock.

Severus and Remus started chuckling until Minerva sent them a glare. Poppy and Penelope rushed over to the two men and revived them with Arthur and Isabelle looking on tearfully.

Reviving the two men, Sirius and James sat up.

Isabelle pulled on James's sleeve,"Does that mean you are Arty's grandma and grandpa?"Isabelle asked.

Lily's face softened at the children, "I suppose we are."

"I'm fwive! And Caitie is thrwee." Arthur stated proudly counting on his fingers.

"Wow! What a big boy you are!" Lily said crouching down to Arthur's eye level.

"My son. But my son is a baby! Yet I'm a grandfather!" James said looking so confused.

.

 _(Poor James. Time travel must really mess with your head. I'm guessing like jet-lag would.)_

.

"Yes, your son. All grown up." Remus said stepping forward.

"WAAAAAAH!" Baby Harry started screaming his head off as he was not the center of attention. Harry reached to pick him up.

"HARRY NO!" Hermione cried jumping up grabbing baby Harry before, Harry could reach his baby self. Baby Harry immediately stopped crying and contented himself to rest his head on her shoulder and playing with her hair.

Harry stood stunned and looked to Hermione for an explanation.

"Harry that is you as a baby. At this moment there are two of you in one timeline. Who knows what would happen if you touched yourself!" Hermione explained.

James looked confusedly between adult Harry and baby Harry.

Hermione seeing confused looks continued, "If you two touch one of four things could happen. One or both of you could be absorbed into the timeline, throwing everything into chaos. Two, the timeline could rewind back to when you were a baby taking all of us to the past, or bringing everyone from the past to the future now. Three, the time continuum ceases to exist. Or four which is the unknown. To know for sure I'd have to run arithmancy equations to figure out the outcomes, but with already four unknowns, as Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Harry as a baby, and Mr. Black…"

"Mia sweetheart."Severus smirked gently placing a hand on her shoulder to bring Hermione out of her tangent.

"She has a point." Septima agreed.

Minerva and the staff murmured in agreement.

Lily ground her teeth and held out her arms. "Can I have my son?"

Hermione startled and turned to hand baby Harry to Lily's outstretched arms.

Baby Harry started to whimper as he switched arms because he was being moved from a warm comfy spot.

Lily's eyes widened and quickly shushed him. She shot a glare at Hermione.

Hermione taken aback at the force of the glare stepped back to lean against Severus's chest. He placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders and hardened his eyes right back at Lily. Just challenging her to say something and explode.

"Grwanpma can I see the baby?" Arthur, asked pulling on Lily's robe.

Lily turned her attention to Arthur as she bent down. Thankfully Ginny quickly distracted Arthur before he asked more awkward questions.

James took that cue, to turn to Harry.

"So you are our son all grown up?"James asked plopping into a chair with disbelief.

"Yes sir - I mean dad?" Harry stammered out.

James's face lit up like a christmas tree.

Harry turned to Lily, "Can I hug you?"

Lily smiled tearfully, "Of course. You are my son. Though you aren't so small anymore."

Lily handed baby Harry off to James and then hugged Harry. It was an emotional moment and even Severus was smiling ever so slightly.

Harry overwhelmed burst into tears.

"Daddy! Don't crwy!" Arthur exclaimed running over to hug his dad's leg.

"I'm alright Arty. Daddy is just happy." Harry explained.

Arthur looked confused and then shrugged it off skipping back over to Ginny where his french toast waited.

"I can't believe we are grandparents."James mused stunned.

"Well believe it mate!" Sirius replied patting him on the back.

Lily was now cooing over Arthur and Caitlyn.

Of course with so many little children around having a moment of piece is impossible.

...

"Mummmmy! Lookie what I found with Mr. Argus!" Rose Snape sang skipping into the room holding Mrs. Norris in her arms like baby and a book in the other hand.

"Why don't you put Mrs. Norris down first Rose." Severus instructed.

Hermione turned to Argus Filch in the doorway, "Thank you Argus for letting her go on an adventure with you."

"Aw, it was nothing. Miss Rosie is delight and Mrs. Norris loves her."

...

Lily stood in shock watching Severus interact with Rose and the green monster descended again. Harry, Ginny, Arthur, and Caitlyn were forgotten.

Remus saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Thankfully she bit her tongue and didn't start anything at the moment.

Lily in that moment watching Severus with Hermione was truly jealous and vowed to dig up everything she could on Hermione. She wasn't right for Severus!

Lily was used to people just paying attention to her and James because they were the power couple, the popular ones, in society. The whole situation was foreign to her that she wasn't the center of attention.

And she found she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

 **Edited on 10/1/15**


	13. Chapter 13

I am sorry if anyone is upset that I haven't written or posted more, but college classes have resumed and I am very busy. If I get the time I will post more when I can, so just keep checking back.

\- Emma

* * *

If people are confused about other Hogwarts Staff refer to Chapter 2.

* * *

Recap:

James, Lily, Sirius, and baby Harry are in a potion accident which transports them from 1980 to 2008. Severus and Hermione are happily married with three children and teach at Hogwarts. Harry meets his parents and discovers that they aren't exactly as he thought. Lily is feeling jealous over Hermione being with Severus and is trying to start drama. The whole I saw him first thing. Lily needs to get over it. Like seriously. :D

Minerva has called a staff meeting bringing everyone back early from their summer vacations. She has also invited all the staff's families to return as well.

* * *

After a very long breakfast, the children were ushered away by their house elf caretakers. The staff all retreated to the staff room, along with Lily, James, Sirius, and baby Harry.

"As you all know, we have visitors from the past with us. This must not get out in the press.

The only people to know of that this group is here are the families at breakfast, you all, and the members of the Order. Oaths must be taken. If the public were to find out that we had guests from the past, the dangers are tremendous. I don't think I could stress that more."

"Minerva, will the Department of Mysteries be alerted?" Aurora asked.

"As it is, I am hesitant to even involve the Department of Mysteries. Even with their expertise in time, the risk of trying to keep the presence of the Potters and Mr. Black would be practically impossible."

"What will we do once school begins? They can't be seen by the students."Xiomara posed the question.

Minerva sighed, "I'm not quite sure."

"The best place would be headquarters where an eye can be kept on them. They can't just dash off into public."Severus sneered.

"We don't need a babysitter!"Sirius whined.

"You can't make us professor!"James stated haughtily.

"I can and I will Mr. Potter. You are not in your proper time slot and the world now is a drastically different place to where you came from. You are out of your league young man."Minerva scolded.

James and Sirius looked sheepish, while Lily looked on silently. She sat moodily in her chair trying to subtly watch Severus and Hermione as they interacted with each other.

Walking from the Great Hall to the current room, Severus always kept a hand on the small of Hermione's back. He held the door open for her and when they arrived pulled out her chair. At breakfast he knew exactly what she wanted to eat and made her a plate of food immediately and then saw to the children before taking care of himself.

She wasn't a fool. Severus was attentive and sweet. James on the other hand, didn't do squat compared to Severus. The green monster had arrived and wasn't leaving anytime soon.

On the other side of the room seated, Severus and Hermione held hands under the table, Severus's thumb rubbing circles in a soothing motion on her palm. Hermione smiled softly at her husband.

Harry nudged her arm bringing her out of her thoughts.

* * *

Sorry this is so short folks. More coming soon as possible! Promise. :D

\- Emma


	14. Ch 13a

Hello everyone!

I promise I have not forgotten about you all and this story. I am a very busy college student with lots of hw, so I most likely won't be doing much until spring break and then the summer. Sorry to disappoint.

And yes, TequilaNervous, Lily is going to lose it and blow her top soon. She misses the thrill of having two men fighting over her (even though she is married and has a kid with James). I won't say more at the moment because that will just give it away.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. The positive response has been overwhelmingly wonderful and encouraging!

In the mean time - go read the beginning of my new story Illegitimate! I would love to get some more feeback on this new idea twist I came up with for the realm of Harry Potter.

:D And now I am off to go study for my upcoming midterms. Ick.

\- Emma


End file.
